


Tamer’s Wasteland

by MsFaust



Category: Digimon Tamers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I play fast and loose with the timeline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-compliant with Infinity War and Endgame, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In an attempt to protect Tamers old and new from the results of Infinity War, the Sovereigns order a mass evacuation to the Digital World. What adventures will be while they’re waiting to return home, and after?





	1. Chapter 1

_Approximately three days before Thanos’s arrival on Earth..._  
  
Inara was sitting at her computer, reading an article online, when she heard a tapping noise at her window. Curious as to who or what was making that sound, she got up and approached, only to see a golden ape like creature with a bone strapped to its back perched on the branch of the tree outside.  
  
”Inara Achebe?” it asked, its voice distinctly male.  
  
Surprised, Inara nodded.  
  
”Come with me, please.”  
  
His tone indicated he meant her no harm, but there was a sense of urgency in his words. Pausing to grab her bag, she approached the window and allowed the ape to carefully pick her up. With one arm holding her securely, he climbed down from the tree, and they set off.  
  
(Digimon)  
  
The creature, apparently called Apemon, was surprisingly swift. In only a few hours, they had reached the edge of the field around the city, where a flock of glowing white creatures was waiting for them. Fluttering around them, the creatures took off, using some sort of telekinetic power to carry Apemon along.  
  
”Where are we going?” Inara asked them. They didn’t reply.  
  
As they ascended, she could see more groups of the creatures, each transporting another strange beast and child. In addition, there were a number of large birds and other flying beasts, also carrying children. The creatures gently set Inara and Apemon down upon the back of a serpentine dragon, where two other children—a boy and a girl—were already seated, along with a metal ball with arms and legs and what looked like a kid in a wizard costume.  
  
”Hello,” Inara greeted them. “Do you know what is happening?”  
  
”No, I don’t,” the girl replied. “I thought it might have something to do with...someone my mother knew, but apparently it does not.”  
  
”Three years ago,” the boy said, his voice barely audible. “I lived in Sokovia. When Ultron attacked, the Avengers had the entire city evacuated. From how these...creatures...are acting, this is something similar.”  
  
”Yes,” agreed Apemon. “Once we arrive, the Sovereigns will explain everything.”  
  
Glancing up, they saw a mass of swirling pixels, glowing faintly.  
  
”There’s the portal. Hold on tight.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the portal, the children found themselves flying over a vast forest. Various strange birds and other flying beasts could be seen down below, and a few of them gave nods or other gestures of greeting as they passed.  
  
“Ah, there!” one of the transporting creatures—a large red eagle-like bird with horns—gestured with its head. “The Temple of the Devas!”  
  
Hearing this, the beasts descended towards the large stone temple. As they landed, they saw twelve more beasts waiting for them.  
  
”That’s odd,” Inara heard a Chinese boy say. “I thought the Devas were destroyed.”  
  
”Our predecessors were,” said one of their greeters, a bull-headed centaur with red armor. “We were chosen to take their place.”  
  
A tall humanoid rabbit crouched down to look at the girl holding the boy’s hand. “You must be my predecessor’s Tamer. It is a pleasure.”  
  
”The pleasantries will have to wait, Antylamon,” a bulldog-like beast broke in. He turned and beckoned to the assembled children. “Come on. Mustn’t keep the Sovereigns waiting.”  
  
Still confused, they followed him and his companions inside, followed by a few of the ones who had brought them to this place. Inside, at the end of a long hallway, they reached a vast room, where four more monsters—a two-headed tortoise with a tree growing out of its shell, a large white tiger with purple stripes and a ring of golden orbs around its midsection, a large red bird with orange and yellow flame patterns, and a blue dragon with a flowing white beard—perched on a set of platforms arranged in a half circle.  
  
”Welcome, Tamers, to the Digital World!” boomed the tiger. “Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here. Allow us to explain...”  
  
(Digimon)  
  
 _“The Digital World is a dimension created from electronic data, and is populated primarily by beings called Digimon. Digimon come in various forms, and as the Digital World grows, more species are discovered. Most Digimon possess human-level intelligence, the ability to speak, and individual personalities, although some feral Digimon have a more animalistic nature.  
_  
 _A key characteristic of Digimon is their level. There are six main levels—Baby (or Fresh), In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Other levels exist, although they are uncommon. Digimon advance to the next level by a form of metamorphosis, referred to as Digivolution. Usually, Digivolution takes a long time to occur, much like aging. However, with aid from a human partner, a Digimon can temporarily achieve higher levels much more quickly, and sometimes achieve alternative forms. The aforementioned humans are commonly referred to as Tamers, and form very close bonds with their Digimon partners. In addition, some Tamers are specially chosen to complete a particular mission, earning them the title Digidestined._  
  
 _Which brings us to why you are all here._  
  
 _Not too long ago, AncientWisemon—a powerful Digimon with the ability to see the future—foresaw a great disaster befall the human world, one that would temporarily erase a large portion of Earth’s population. Unfortunately, there was no way to determine who exactly would be claimed by this event, and we feared that should a catastrophe arise in the Digital World, we would not be able to call upon any of you for aid if needed. As such, it was decided that all Tamers, active or latent, would be brought to the Digital World in order to prevent them from being erased._  
  
 _Now that we have covered the basic explanation, are there any questions?_  
  
(Digimon)  
  
Inara listened eagerly as the Sovereigns answered several more questions to the best of their ability. She had many of her own, but more importantly, she wanted to meet her partner. Neither she nor any of the others had long to wait, for quite soon, dozens of smaller Digimon came in, eagerly racing over to their partners.  
  
”Inara!”  
  
An orange and yellow gear Digimon flew towards her. She held out her arms to catch her—judging from the sound of the gear’s voice, it was female.  
  
”And you are?”  
  
”I’m Solarmon!” chirped the gear happily.  
  
Nearby, Andrew and Maya—the two children who had ridden with Inara—were meeting their own partners. Andrei’s partner was a purple and white hamster-like Digimon with wings for ears called Tsukaimon, while Maya had a white, purple, and green wolf-lizard creature called Psychemon.  
  
”Excuse me?”  
  
She turned to see a girl with skin the color of white wine, wearing a pale green dress with short sleeves. A Digimon resembling a walking flower accompanied her.  
  
”I notice some of the others have been forming groups,” the girl said. “Since I am not familiar with the outside world, I was hoping to be part of one.”  
  
”Having companions would be good,” Inara agreed. “My name is Inara, and this is Solarmon.”  
  
”I’m Vilana, and this is Alraumon.”  
  
”Do you mind if we join you?”  
  
The two girls looked over to see Andrei, Maya, and their partners approaching, accompanied by another boy and a black dinosaur Digimon.  
  
”Not at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Before the various newly formed teams set out to explore the Digital World, the Devas gave each new Tamer a small handheld device reminiscent of a virtual pet toy.  
  
”This is a Digivice,” explained Sinduramon, the Rooster Deva. “More specifically, the second version of the D-Power. It fulfills a number of functions, the most notable of which is as a focus aid for a Tamer’s ability to help their partner Digivolve.”  
  
”The previous version of the D-Power had a feature allowing Tamers to use cards to enhance a Digimon’s abilities without Digivolving,” added the Pig Deva, Vikaralamon. “However, since most of you lack such cards, that feature was replaced with a new feature, which we call the Data Catch.”  
  
”When you defeat an enemy Digimon, Data Catch will absorb a small amount of their data,” continued Majiramon, the Dragon Deva. “In subsequent battles, you can upload that data into your partner, temporarily allowing them to use an attack normally possessed by the Digimon whose data was uploaded. Mind you, you can only do use a particular Digimon’s data once per twenty-four hours.”  
  
”Still, given that you’re going to be here a while, it should be helpful.”  
  
(Digimon)  
  
About two hours later, Inara, Vilana, Andrei, Maya, and their partners were walking through a grassy field. They had been joined by a boy named Niko and his partner, a BlackAgumon.  
  
”He ripped the whole city out of the ground?”  
  
”Not on his own,” Andrei said. “He had this machine built out of vibranium, a special metal found almost exclusively in Wakanda. Unfortunately, there was no way to destroy the machine without blowing up the city, so with a little help, the Avengers got everybody out.”  
  
”It sounds pretty scary,” Tsukaimon admitted.  
  
”Wakanda, hmm?” Niko rubbed his chin in thought. “Inara, didn’t you say you were from Wakanda?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes, I am, actually.”  
  
”I used to think it was like most of those African countries you see on TV,” Maya admitted. “But then again, Kamar-Taj apparently had wi-fi, so I guess I can’t really talk.”  
  
”Kamar-Taj?”  
  
”It’s supposed to be somewhere in Nepal,” Niko explained. “Allegedly, it’s home to an order of magic-users.”  
  
”My mother says I was born there,” Maya added. “We left when I was about three, and went to live in India.” She frowned. “I remember hearing from her that Latveria’s current ruler once visited Kamar-Taj.”  
  
”That’s what I heard as well,” confirmed Niko. “But apparently, he ultimately decided he was better off learning elsewhere.”  
  
”What about you, Vilana?” asked Andrei. “Got anything you want to share?”  
  
Vilana was quiet, clearly unsure what to say. Finally, just as they reached the edge of a forest, she spoke.  
  
”I’m sure you’ve noticed that I don’t exactly look like, ah, ordinary humans do.” She looked down at her wrists, from which small grapelike fruits the size of apple seeds grew, looking like bracelet beads.  
  
”Let me tell you about a city called Attilan.”  
  
(Digimon)  
  
Meanwhile, another group of kids were exploring what seemed to be an abandoned strip mall. The various shops and eating establishments were dimly lit, or had no light at all, but were all unlocked.  
  
”According to my Digivice, this is part of ‘Area J-2’,” said Eli, looking at the data being projected from the small screen. “Says the whole area used to be a thriving place, but there was some huge battle and several places ended up like this.”  
  
”I think there are some places that are still habitable,” chimed in Veemon, his partner. “But it’ll take a while to get to any of them.”  
  
”Well, it’s not like we’re in a rush,” Kate remarked as she and her partner Falcomon opened the door to a fancy restaurant. “The Devas said we’re going to be here until whatever’s supposed to happen is over. And even then, some of us might want to stay a little longer.”  
  
”I sure do,” laughed Tommy.  
  
”Of course you do,” muttered Billy, shaking his head. His foster brother had always been the more adventurous one, and he’d been getting into trouble since the two of them were six years old.  
  
Something told him their partners—Hawkmon and Salamon—wouldn’t be much different.  
  
”Hey, are you OK, Cassie?”  
  
Cassie looked down at Wormmon. Somehow, the fact that her partner was a bug had been comforting, yet it only did so much.  
  
”I just hope my daddy’s OK,” she said. “He probably doesn’t know I’m gone.”  
  
”Your dad’s Ant-Man, right?” Teddy inquired as he flicked on the lights.  
  
”Uh-huh.” Cassie replied. “I don’t get to see him as much, because he’s not supposed to leave his house.”  
  
”Why not?” asked Armadillomon.  
  
”He helped Captain America protect a guy who was being hunted by the government,” Teddy told his partner. “But the guy in question wasn’t really bad—he was made to do things he didn’t want to.”  
  
”The Sokovia Accords are stupid,” muttered Eli. “I get why they wrote ‘em, but if it means real heroes like Captain America have to go on the run...”  
  
A loud rumbling caught everyone’s attention.  
  
”Sorry,” apologized Dokunemon. “I’m hungry.”  
  
”Let’s see if there’s any food still here,” suggested Miles.  
  
”There might be something in the kitchen,” Kamala said. “Come on, Lalamon. Let’s check.”  
  
(Digimon)  
  
”Man, a lot has changed since the D-Reaper attack.”  
  
Rika nodded, idly scratching in the dirt with a stick. “First Tony Stark builds a suit of high-tech armor and becomes Iron Man. Then Thor comes to Earth, Captain America turns out to still be alive, and things just keep going from there.”  
  
”And when the Chitauri invaded, any chance of things being the same again went up in smoke,” agreed Henry. “Not that what came before wasn’t remarkable, but that just made it official.”  
  
”Yamaki thinks that SHIELD was responsible for making sure the existence of Digimon is still a secret to most people,” remarked Takato. “And now that it’s gone...”  
  
”Well, the old SHIELD is. Heard a couple rumors about a new SHIELD being formed—and there’s no Hydra goons screwing with it this time.”  
  
”Either way, I doubt the Digimon will be a secret for much longer,” Rika said.  
  
”You’re probably right.”  
  
As the Tamers continued their discussion, Renamon gazed out over the horizon, lost in thought. It was true—much had changed since she first met Rika, and the biggest changes in the human world would undoubtedly affect the Digital World. Not to mention, a fair number of the new Tamers weren’t exactly ordinary humans, and she had the feeling that a few others would become extraordinary themselves.  
  
What did all this mean for the Digital World?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can guess the identities of the second group’s members.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just how big is this forest, anyway?”  
  
”Well if the trees weren’t so tall, I’d fly up and look to see where we are,” Tsukaimon said.  
  
“But if it helps, the Vanadi Forest is actually pretty small,” Alraumon put in. “Especially compared to this really big one in Area D-1.”  
  
”These plants aren’t like anything I’ve ever seen,” Inara remarked, crouching to examine one with shimmering red-violet leaves. “Not even Wakanda has anything like this.”  
  
”Careful,” Solarmon warned her. “I think that’s Bolgia weed—if anyone but a machine or Nightmare Soldier Digimon touches it, they’ll get a nasty rash.”  
  
Quickly, Inara drew her hand back. “I don’t think I want that.”  
  
”Doesn’t it usually attract demonic Digimon?” asked Psychemon worriedly.  
  
”Who dares try to steal from me?” a high-pitched voice shrieked, causing them to look up. From high in a tree, a Digimon resembling a cross between a goblin and a bat leered down at them. Inara pulled out her Digivice and pointed it at the Digimon.  
  
”Vilemon, a Champion Digimon. Its main attack is Nightmare Shocker. Certainly lives up to its name.”  
  
”That Bolgia weed is mine!” Vilemon screeched. “Touch of Evil!”  
  
All five kids and their Digimon promptly dove out of the way. The attack flew over Inara’s head, hitting a tree and leaving several scratches in the trunk.  
  
”Does anyone else think we should run?” cried Maya, “I’m not really one for fighting.”  
  
”No.” Inara pulled herself to her feet. “We don’t know this forest, and even if we stay together, we could easily get lost. If that happens, we’d be easy prey.”  
  
”She’s right,” Solarmon agreed. “Besides, we won’t always have the option to run. We can’t be afraid to fight.”  
  
Inara nodded, then looked down at her Digivice in confusion. The screen had lit up, and was displaying the word DIGIVOLUTION. At the same time, a brilliant glow surrounded Solarmon, obscuring the gear monster from view.  
  
”Solarmon Digivolve to...Meramon!”  
  
When the glow faded, Solarmon had been replaced by a tall humanoid made of flames. Her (at least, Inara assumed her partner was still female) mouth appeared to be stitched closed, but this proved to not be so.  
  
”Burning Fist!” Meramon shouted, delivering a blow to Vilemon. The demonic Digimon flew back into a tree. It tried to strike back, but Meramon was ready.  
  
”Magma Blast!”  
  
This time, the attack was enough to convince Vilemon to flee. Once it was gone, Inara ran over to help Andrei up, only to pause on seeing a reddish-orange patch of skin on his arm.  
  
”Does this stuff spread?” he asked, clearly looking uncomfortable.  
  
”No,” asked Tsukaimon. “But you shouldn’t scratch.”  
  
“That was incredible!” cheered Maya. “I can’t wait to see what your Champion form is, Psychemon.”  
  
_What a strange and wondrous world I’ve been pulled into_ , Inara thought. _A strange and wondrous world indeed._  
  
(Digimon)  
  
”Thank you, ma’am.” Henry accepted a cup of what smelled—and tasted—like herbal tea from Babamon. “My friends and I are going to be in the Digital World for a while.”  
  
”So my husband and I have heard,” she replied. “I assure you, we don’t mind having company at all. As a matter of fact, we actually have a lovely family staying with us.”  
She pointed over to where Ai and Mako were playing a board game with a boy and girl who appeared to be around ten and eight respectively, their partners watching with interest.  
  
”A family? Not just those two?”  
  
”Their mother and younger brother were brought along with them.” Babamon turned to the doorway. “Laura, come and say hello.”  
  
Hearing this, a brunette woman entered, carrying a slumbering boy who appeared to be about four or five. “Oh, hello there. I’m Laura. And you are?”  
  
”Henry Wong, and this is Terriermon. We came here with Ai, Mako, and Impmon.”  
  
”Nice to meet you,” Laura replied, sitting down at the table.  
  
”If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” inquired Henry. “There aren’t a lot of adult Tamers, and your youngest can’t be much older than Suzy was when she became a Tamer.”  
  
”My husband insisted that if Cooper and Lila were to be brought to the Digital World, that my younger son Nate and I should be, too,” Laura explained. “Fortunately, that wasn’t a problem.”  
  
“Nathaniel Pietro Barton.” Henry was leaning over to read the boy’s shirt. “Any relation to Hawkeye? I heard the Sovereigns are grateful to the Avengers for defeating Ultron—if they hadn’t, he might have been able to get into the Digital World.”  
  
Laura nodded. “He’s my husband, and he knows about the Digital World because he was one of the SHIELD agents who helped with ‘damage control,’ as he put it. Somehow, I don’t think it’s going to remain a secret for much longer.”  
  
”No,” Henry agreed. “And the D-Reaper attack isn’t exactly a secret inside Shinjuku anyway. For the most part, people believe it was some kind of government bioweapon that went rogue, which is pretty close to the truth.”  
  
The conversation would have continued further, but Nathaniel chose that moment to wake up and see Terriermon. Fortunately for the rabbit-dog, there was no chance of being made to play Princess Pretty Pants again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bolgia weed rash was incredibly itchy, and Andrei found it hard to not scratch. Fortunately, there was a village of Tanemon just outside the forest, and many of them were skilled healers.  
  
”I actually grew up here,” Alraumon commented. “And I probably would still be living here if I wasn’t chosen to be a Tamer’s partner.”  
  
”There are so many Tanemon,” said Inara, looking at the small plant bulb-like Digimon. “How do they all tell each other apart?”  
  
”Something like how the wolves in a pack identify each other, perhaps,” Niko muttered, causing the other humans to jump. Barring the occasional bit of knowledge or speculation, he didn’t talk very much. None of them were really sure why he had agreed to join them—he seemed like the type to go off and do his own thing.  
  
(Digimon)  
  
The residents of the village were quick to welcome their guests and treat Andrei’s rash, and only a few hours later, the five Tamers and their partners were sharing a meal of warm broth with some sort of tomato-like vegetable.  
  
”Is something wrong, Vilana?” Maya asked, noticing the look on the other girl’s face. “You seem...confused.”  
  
”It’s nothing,” Vilana said. “Just that...I’m not used to the world outside Attilan. There’s so much that’s different.”  
  
”Like how most countries don’t have a caste system?”  
  
Vilana nodded. Catching the looks of confusion from Alraumon and Psychemon, she explained. “In Attilan, people are given a particular place in society, known as a caste, based on what happens to them after they are exposed to the Terrigen Mists. Once they are assigned to a caste, they cannot change it, no matter how powerful they are.”  
  
”A similar system developed centuries ago in India,” Maya added. “So I think I have a good idea of what things are like.”  
  
”I thought my destiny was simply to be a healer,” Vilana continued, looking down at her wrists. “You see, these small fruits each have a different effect when ingested. Red invigorates, blue puts you to sleep, yellow paralyzes, and green heals.”  
  
”Do they grow back?”  
  
Vilana nodded, before looking off to the side. “I was all right with my intended place. But now, I have more choices, more freedom over what to do with my life. The trouble is I don’t know what to do with it.”  
  
(Digimon)  
  
Later that night, as her teammates and their partners slept, Vilana lay awake. The large moss patches that the villagers used as guest beds were comfortable, but the thoughts running through her mind made it impossible to sleep.  
  
 _For so long, I knew my place. I knew what my role was, and I was happy with it. Now, I don’t have to follow that path—I can be more than a healer. But do I_ want _to be more? Do I_ want _to be something more?_  
  
 _Stability and security, or freedom and the unknown? Which do I choose?_  
  
A sudden noise, somewhere between a roar and a screech, jolted her out of her thoughts. She reached over to Alraumon and shook her roughly.  
  
”Wake up, Alraumon!” she hissed.  
  
”Is something wrong?” the living flower inquired, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
Another, much louder cry rang out, causing Alraumon to snap to wakefulness.  
  
”Oh, that can’t be good.”  
  
Rushing outside, the two saw a large black dragon with red claws and four glowing eyes terrorizing the villagers. A quick scan with her Digivice told Vilana that this was a Champion Digimon called Devidramon.  
  
”He’s completely feral!” shouted one of the Tanemon, cowering behind Vilana’s leg. “That means he won’t stop until someone knocks some sense into him or he’s deleted!”  
  
”Let’s try and avoid the latter,” said Inara, emerging from the guest hut.  
  
”Crimson Claw!” roared Devidramon, slashing the air and sending three red knives of energy.  
  
”Nemesis Ivy!” Alraumon lashed out with whiplike vines. They wrapped around a villager and pulled her out of the way.  
  
Devidramon shrieked in rage and swooped down to grab the Rookie. Vilana watched as her partner was carried high into the air, her horror turning to anger at how helpless she felt.  
  
 _I have to do something_ , she thought. _I can’t just stand by when my partner needs help. She may be my protector in this world, but she can’t do it without me!_  
  
Her Digivice, clutched tightly in her hand, grew warm as it lit up.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
”Alraumon Digivolve to...Kiwimon!”  
  
In Devidramon’s grasp, Alraumon glowed as she morphed into an ostrich-like Digimon with a skull helmet.  
  
”Pummel Peck!”  
  
A sharp jab of Kiwimon’s beak made Devidramon cry out in pain. He immediately dropped Kiwimon, who landed on her feet.  
  
”Crimson Claw!”  
  
”Pummel Peck!”  
  
Leaping out of the path of the attack, Kiwimon struck Devidramon again. Another quick strike, and the demonic dragon was sent packing. The Tanemon began to cheer, but Vilana didn’t hear them, too preoccupied with the realization that her choice not to sit on the sidelines had been the right one.  
  
 _Perhaps...perhaps I_ can _choose my own fate_.  
  
(Digimon)  
  
”What...where am I?”  
  
Blinking in confusion, Rika sat up. She and Takato had been just wandering around, minding their own business, when they and their partners had been attacked by a pair of Deputymon. Now they were in what appeared to be a dungeon of some kind. Fortunately, none of them were chained up, which allowed her to quickly rouse Takato by shaking him. Renamon and Guilmon were soon awake as well.  
  
Less than a minute after they awoke, however, a Chuchidarumon approached their cell, and opened the door.  
  
”Come with me,” he said. “Judge Jupitermon is waiting.”  
  
They followed, knowing that this was their best chance of getting answers about what was going on. Before long, they reached a chamber similar to a courtroom. Numerous Digimon were seated in the stands, many glaring at Rika as she and Renamon were led to a pair of seats in front of a golden-armored humanoid. Doing his best to remain calm, Takato allowed himself and Guilmon to be directed to a row close to the front.  
  
”Rika Nonaka,” the golden Digimon—Jupitermon—boomed. “You stand accused of the murders of multiple Digimon. While there are those who believe you have since atoned, others demand that you face justice. Before we decide that, we must hear your side. How do you plead?”  
  
At first, Rika was confused by the accusation. Then she realized what Jupitermon was talking about, and she bowed her head.  
  
”Guilty,” she replied. “You‘re obviously referring to the Digimon I destroyed, back when I was still new to being a Tamer. I wanted to make Renamon stronger—strong enough to reach her Champion form, and I foolishly believed that defeating other Digimon and having her absorb their data was enough to do the trick. Whatever you do to punish me won’t bring them back, but if you feel that it’s the only way to obtain justice...”  
  
As she trailed off, Jupitermon nodded.  
  
”From what I have been told, you have put no small amount of effort into defending your world, and you were among those who fought the D-Reaper. I cannot allow you to go unpunished, but it would be wrong to sentence you to death or imprisonment.”  
  
”Perhaps the punishment of Labors will suffice,” commented a womanly Digimon seated near Jupitermon.  
  
”Labors?” asked Takato.  
  
”An old form of punishment, usually given to those who have committed serious crimes, but display remorse,” explained Jupitermon. “The one being punished must complete a set of tasks, the number and difficulty of which is determined by the judge. Given your age, and the fact that you are not a Digimon, I feel that six Labors will be enough.”  
  
With a gesture, he called the Chuchidarumon guard over. “Escort Miss Nonaka to guest quarters. Tomorrow, the first of her Labors shall be given.”


End file.
